elarafandomcom-20200214-history
World Information
Human Cities: Capital city of Ash, other main cities are Basenga, Kelar, and Cosala. The City of Ash is ruled by king Aramar Harrington, Each outlying city is Governed by a lord. King Harrington has only recently taken the throne within the last year, a brash young man of 20. One of his first acts as king was to put lord Aust into power as the lord of Cosala. Aust was Aramars mentor and martial weapons trainer as a child and young man. This move made Aramar unpopular with the other two lords. Basenga is governed by lord Eberk Kelar is governed by lord Ulfgar Cosala is governed by lord Aust, Only recently was lord Aust put into power. Lord Aust is a half elf, the only non human lord in over 200 years. As such this has caused some friction between Cosala, Basenga, and Kelar. Elven Empire: Because you have an elven party member you are privy to the elven cities: Capital- City of gold(elven) Other main cities are: City of water (elven) and City of fire (elven). Cities lost during the war: City of Air (elven), City of Earth (elven) The City of Earth was the first city to be lost during the war. It was taken so fast the elves didnt have time to mount a proper defense or get reinforcements from the nearby City of Air. The City of Air was once one of the Elves greatest achievements. The city was magically enchanted so that it floats in the sky thus staying true to it's name. The City of Air was lost a mere five days after the City of Earth. The city was not destroyed it was quite literally lost. The city disappeared from sight and has not been seen in over 100 years Each city is ruled by a lord of the specific element, each elf has forsaken there birth name and is known only as the lord of their respective city. Each lord is a master of arcane magic and has a Druidic advisor. Example: the City of fire is ruled by The Lord of Fire. The only exception to this is The City of Gold. This capital city of the elves is ruled by a council, the council consists of two arcane casters two druidic casters and the Gold dragon known as Kalheroth. The Elven Council members are: Malda wizard of Light (female), Celeb wizard of Dark (male), Alalme druid of air (female), and Lith druid of claw (male). Few non elves have ever seen the council members, and even fewer have met them. The council is lead by Malda who is rumored to be the oldest elf in existance, however nobody outside of the council's inner circle is sure about her age. Kalheroth is in no way a leader among the elves, however his advice is highly respected. after Kalheroth saved the council from the suprise attack that lost the City of Air and Earth he was given a seat on the council Dwarven Empire: Because you have a dwarven party member: Dwarven Capital city: Moharth. outlying cities: Dace, Hirol, Ivo, Varen, Garal. Over the past 10 years or so the dwarves have begun seeing an unknown foe seeping into there boarders. They do not know where they are coming from, but what they do know is they are powerfull and numerous. It seems as if they have the ability to transform captured soldiers into a twisted versiuon of themself that will fight for the enemy. The dwarven clans have come together like never before in the face of this threat. Old grudges have been shelved for the good of all dwarves. Despite this, the dwarves are slowly losing ground and have recently lost there first city. The house of Ivo was taken, and is now inhabited with the enemy who are using it as a staging ground for further attacks. Category:World Information